The present invention relates generally to trimarans, i.e., sailboats, in practice of the flying dutchman type, comprising a central hull and two side hulls, and a connecting structure interconnecting the central hull and the two side hulls.
The invention is more particularly directed to such trimarans which are relatively light in weight and suitable for pleasure boating in coastal waters while requiring unquestionable athletic skills and physical efforts on the part of the user.
Experience has shown that the overall bulkiness of this type of sailboat and in general all flying dutchman type sailboats has been a limitation to their development. For example, numerous potential users such as those who have acquired experience through wind-surfing have given up on owning their own sailboat because of the constraints of transport and storage in the off-season, or dry docking, necessary for such a sailboat.